


Day 15. Weak | It's War Then

by steadycoffeeflow (Salimity)



Series: Inktober 2018 [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Inktober 2018, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reese is an RK900, Vandalism, War on Christmas, We Learned Nothing From Jack Skellington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimity/pseuds/steadycoffeeflow
Summary: Reese stood there watching Steady dismantle the festive scene. The place looked like a business, and she wasn’t breaking the windows, just taking down the lights and decorations. And so, Reese decided, why the hell not? Fingers wound into the wires and, with android-strength, Reese wrenched the lights from their moorings.Steady stood back, and for her part, wasn’t that stunned. What was more stunning was the woman picking up what she could carry, and took off down the street.---I don't like when Christmas decorations are up before Halloween.





	Day 15. Weak | It's War Then

**Author's Note:**

> Reese belongs to [electroheartx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroheartx/pseuds/electroheartx), who is the force David Cage has to fight before he can make another travesty of a game that I inexplicably write too much frivolous content for.
> 
> Spoiler: They are indomitable.

Nothing good came of prowling the streets at night. Reese was home at the night, however, enjoying a solitary walk to acquaint himself with the fringes of New York. This particular night there was a glow around the corner, red and green. And when he rounded the corner, he jumped, startled to find someone standing in the middle of the street awash in that light.

It was coming off a display that depicted a tree with presents and a sleigh. And it was Steady, standing there, mouth twisted and fists at her sides.

And, in a blur, before Reese could even crack a joke, Steady had lunged for the lights in a moment of weakness, shaking them. Entranced, she watched as the woman began muttering and searching for ways to disconnect the lights. Then, she wrenched the power supply out and tore it down from the walls.

Reese stepped forward and she stumbled. “Steads, what are you doing?” he called and she stilled.

“Reese?”

“Who else looks this good after rolling out of a dumpster?”

Steady didn’t say anything, almost sheepishly getting to her feet while glaring at the lights.

“They offend your sensibilities?” Reese asked.

“Yes,” she hissed, with more anger than Reese had ever heard out of the woman. And she lunged again. “Help me, I’m gonna just...”

Reese stood there watching Steady dismantle the festive scene. The place looked like a business, and she wasn’t breaking the windows, just taking down the lights and decorations. And so, Reese decided, why the  _ hell not _ ? Fingers wound into the wires and, with android-strength, Reese wrenched the lights from their moorings.

Steady stood back, and for her part, wasn’t that stunned. What was more stunning was the woman picking up what she could carry, and took off down the street.

Reese wasn’t sure where they were running too, just that he was surprised Steady could  _ run _ . And keep running. They must have gone over a mile, when she pulled up short and leaned against a building. Her breathing was labored, whereas Reese was panting to cool his systems. Then, the woman was laughing, trying to catch her breath while doing so, the noise high pitched and almost akin to sobs.

“We have to return these,” she gasped. Then, looking at Reese, shuddered from breathlessness as the adrenaline drained from her. “What the hell are you doing out anyway?”

“Right back at you. You always have a vendetta against Christmas?”

“In fucking October I do,” Steady wheezed.

“Okay so, do me a favor.” Reese held up the lights. “Return them later. Closer to the holiday, yeah?”

Steady stared. The lights were dead in her hands, twisted and mangled. There was also garland wrapped around their necks, unwound from the run to spiral down their arms. “This was a crime,” she whispered, eyes wide and stunned.

Reese laughed. “Yeah. Yeah it kind of was. Feel like explaining?”

“It’s not even  _ fucking Halloween yet _ .”

“Is that really it, that’s what turns you to a life of crime?”

Steady breathed carefully, trying to control herself. Her face darkened. “Definitely. It’s all downhill from here.”


End file.
